pierce_the_veilfandomcom_es-20200216-history
King for a day
KING FOR A DAY(letra en ingles) Vic: Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge But you never had a Friday night like this Keep it up Keep it up lets raise our hands Take a look up in the sky and I see me red for the cancer, red for the wealthy, Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide. You're changing me. Kellin: Please, won't you push me for the last time, I scream until there's nothing left So sick of bleeding, I don't want this anymore. The thought of you is no fucking fun. You want a martyr, I'll be one because enough is enough, we're done. Vic: You told me "think about it" Well I did, now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want, I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor. The thing I think I love Will surely bring me pain Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame Three cheers for throwing up The best of drama queens You make me sick I make it worse by drinking late. (push me) Kellin: Until there's nothing left So sick of bleeding, I don't want too anymore The thought of you is no fucking fun You want a martyr I'll be one Because enough's enough we're done Vic: You told me, "Think about it" well I did Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor. Kellin: Imagine living like a king someday. A single night without a ghost in the walls. And if the bass shakes the earth underground. We'll start a new revolution NOW (Here we go) Vic: Hail Marry, forgive me Blood for blood, hearts beating Come at me, now this is war! Oh Vic and Kellin: Now terror begins in a bloodless vein I was just a product of the streets youth rage Born in this world without a voice or a say Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain I know you well but this ain't a game Blow the smoke in diamond shape Dying is a gift, so close your eyes and rest in peace Vic: You told me, "Think about it" well I did Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor. Kellin: Imagine living like a king someday. A single night without a ghost in the walls. We are the shadows screaming "take us now" We'd rather die than live to rest on the ground. Shit! KING FOR A DAY(letra en español) Vic: Me atrevo a saltar de este puente de New Jersey Pero usted nunca tuvo un viernes por la noche como ésta Sigue así Sigue así deja para levantar las manos Eche un vistazo en el cielo y yo me vea rojo para el cáncer, de color rojo para los ricos, Red para la bebida que se mezcla con el suicidio. Usted me está cambiando. Kellin: Por favor, no me vas a presionar por última vez, Yo grito hasta que no queda nada Tan enfermo de sangrado, no quiero esto. La idea de que no es divertido mierda. Usted quiere un mártir, voy a ser uno porque ya es suficiente, ya hemos terminado. Vic: Usted me dijo que "pensar en ello" Bueno, lo hice, ahora no quiero sentir nada más Estoy cansado de mendigar por las cosas que quiero, Estoy más de dormir como un perro en el suelo. La cosa que creo que me gusta Seguramente me traen dolor La intoxicación, la paranoia, y mucho de la fama ¡Tres hurras por vomitar Lo mejor de reinas del drama Usted me enferma que empeorar las cosas bebiendo tarde. (Me empuje) Kellin: Hasta que no queda nada Tan enfermo de sangrado, no quiero demasiado más La idea de que no es divertido mierda Usted quiere un mártir voy a ser uno Porque ya basta que hayamos terminado Vic: Usted me dijo: "Piense en ello", así lo hice Ahora no quiero sentir nada más Estoy cansado de mendigar por las cosas que quiero Estoy más de dormir como un perro en el suelo. Kellin: Imagine vivir como un rey algún día. Una sola noche sin un fantasma en las paredes. Y si el bajo sacude el metro de la tierra. Vamos a empezar una nueva revolución AHORA (Aquí vamos) Vic: Dios te salve, Marry, perdóname Sangre por sangre, corazones que laten Ven a mí, Ahora bien, esto es la guerra! Oh Vic y Kellin: Ahora el terror comienza en una vena sin derramamiento de sangre Yo sólo era un producto de la rabia juvenil calles Nacido en este mundo sin una voz o una voz Atrapados en las radios con un cerebro abandonada Te conozco bien, pero esto no es un juego Sople el humo en forma de diamante Morir es un regalo, por lo que cerrar los ojos y descansar en paz Vic: Usted me dijo: "Piense en ello", así lo hice Ahora no quiero sentir nada más Estoy cansado de mendigar por las cosas que quiero Estoy más de dormir como un perro en el suelo. Kellin: Imagine vivir como un rey algún día. Una sola noche sin un fantasma en las paredes. Estamos entre las sombras gritando "nos llevan ahora" Preferimos morir que vivir para descansar en el suelo. ¡Mierda!